


Ну, погоди!..

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, ImpSec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Император благополучно женился, и СБ в полном составе выдохнуло с облегчением... Или нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, погоди!..

Друг – странный. Тихий, хотя всем вокруг понятно, что он – самый главный вожак.

Друг – самый лучший. Он привёл Ту-за-которую-хочется-драться.

Та-от-взгляда-которой-кипит-кровь – само совершенство! Никому не позволю приближаться! Разве что тем-кто-приносит-еду, и то не каждому.

С Другом всегда приходят те-кто-странно-топают. Пусть только попробуют подойти к Той-что-облита-лунным-светом, растопчу!

Глупый, глупый тот-кто-странно-топает! Думал, я не вижу, что он идёт к Той-что-моя с большой блестящей колючкой! Ну, погоди!..

***

В кабинетах Главного Тараканника царило пост-авральное умиротворение. Император благополучно женился, и СБ в полном составе выдохнуло с облегчением. Исключая лично его, лейтенанта упомянутой службы – глубокие вздохи ещё месяц будут ему противопоказаны.

Напарник развалился у комм-пульта и блаженно пил кофе. Услышав его приход, он поднял руку для небрежного салюта, но рука застыла у виска, едва он разглядел у товарища фиксатор на шее и локоть на слинге.

– Где это ты так?! – от удивления напарник даже ноги со стола убрал. – У тебя же был самый халявный наряд в Резиденции!

– Халявный?! – вспылил лейтенант, и сломанные ребра и ключица мгновенно заныли с новой силой. – Это бешеное животное подкралось и практически размазало меня по стенке денника. Три ребра сломаны, в ключице трещина, слава богу, не сломан позвоночник. Тишайшее создание, говорили мне. Покорный, как овечка! И вообще без транквилизатора можно было бы и обойтись, но раз положено… – лейтенант скорчил благостную рожу, должную изображать дворцового церемониймейстера. Зло сплюнул и взорвался: – А что овечкой он прикидывается исключительно в присутствии Его Величества, это мне сказать забыли, подлые двуличные скоты, и он, и этот чёрный мудо-мута-конь!

– Это в тебе говорит зависть, – ехидно сказал напарник. – Сам, небось, и рад бы прикинуться овцой, коли попал в зону особого императорского внимания, да нельзя – сразу пустят на шашлык! Кстати, кто мне обещал приглашение на обед? Сам же хвастался, что твоя жена отлично готовит седло барашка.

– Ну уж нет, – злорадно ответил лейтенант, – никакого барашка. С некоторых пор в моём доме подают исключительно конину!

**Author's Note:**

> Мнение автора по поводу приемлемости любых блюд из конины в меню радикально отличается от мнения персонажей.


End file.
